Something Is True
by MasterSeimei
Summary: Edward Kenway and James Kidd get to know each other better in private. Now that he knows many of James' secrets, it's impossible to talk seriously around the other men.
1. The Scent of Home

The scent of the ocean mingled with the odor of gunpowder, the acidic smell of alcohol, and the giggles and mumblings of those on its beach, and for Edward Kenway, that unified scent was that of home, the sounds a mere white noise that calmed him as he sipped at cheap rum. When the sun set, it was like a stupor overcame him, a sense of rightness, though others would say he was just tipsy and exhausted.

A smaller figure sat beside him on the beach, the blonde not needing to raise his head to assign an identity, "Kidd."

"Kenway," James replied, pulling Edward's rum straight from his hands, and tossing it back, then holding onto it, "It seems yer taste in women...doesn't match yer taste in rum. Tell me you're certain Thatch didn't piss in it..."

"I accept cheap things to afford bigger prizes," he paused, turning to James, "If it were Thatch's piss...it'd get me drunk faster."

"Aye. Ah'd take it you've tried."

Edward rolled his eyes, reaching for the bottle, though James pulled it out of his reach, the smaller man leaning back and chuckling a bit, "Sure Kidd...we all have our secrets."

"That's a mighty shameful one Kenway."

"Are you just...here to tease me Jim? I'm not complaining exactly, but...I'd like to know what I'm in for tonight. I'm not drunk enough for one of your lectures," Edward sat back, giving up the alcohol and turning his gaze to the purple sky.

James tilted the bottle, pouring its contents into the nearby sand, "No Kenway...not 'ere to lecture you. 'Ere to make sure Ah don't 'ave to make good on mah threat...but seein' as you're drinkin' dirty water 'stead of rum, it seems like yer lips ahre sealed for now."

"My lips don't become looser when I drink. Not that you know, since I've never given away anyone else's secrets...you've no idea how much I know."

"Perhaps a lot, but nothin' quite so damnin'," Kidd replied sharply, looking Edward over with careful eyes.

Edward shrugged, leaning forward and resting his chin on his fist, still keeping his steel blue eyes on the sea, "Perhaps. Just don't think me naïve. I know I'm a more accepting man than most, but I'm also aware of how other men can be. Ade is a person in my books. A good one at that. I do however, see how men treat him. I'd never keep a slave, and I'd never keep a woman as one." Kidd quirked a brow, his glare strong enough that Edward could feel it on his skin. "You know Kidd...your temper may betray you before I even consider it."

James lowered his eyes, deep browns focused on the sand around his boots, "Ah... Ah just 'ave to think all the time Edward. It isn't you. Ah don't believe you're this big, bad man you like outsiders to see you as. You've already given it away; you're just a big pup."

"I am a small, defenseless hound, aren't I?" Edward asked with sarcasm, his steel blues sneaking to the corners of his eyes to look James up and down.

James looked up quickly, having felt his eyes, a light smirk on his lips as Edward looked away with a fluster, "It's...'ard to talk out 'ere Kenway. Maybe Ah do 'ave some lecturin' for you, but Ah also 'ave some strong stuff in mah quarters."

"Thatch always says I'm a cheap whore..." Edward said softly, rubbing his chin as he falsely pondered the offer, "But you think I should have more self-worth than that...I just...cannot decide!" Wide blue eyes curved at their corners as Edward grinned, pushing on a knee to stand up, and then offering his hand to the pirate beside him.

James shook his head, standing up on his own and rolling his eyes before looking up at him with eyes that made him feel as though he were looking down on Edward somehow, "Unlike you lads, Ah've enough charm that Ah don't need to pay for mah whores."


	2. A Little Game

"Have I...ever actually been down here before?" the blonde asked, his eyes fanning the room as he studied it. Perfectly organized. Every book in its place, nothing loose, and any papers that sat upon James' desk were neat, no corner bent, no edge torn. "I should have known..."

"Should've known what? There's a lot you should know, Kenway."

"That someone like you would have no idea how to make a mess, nor how to leave a mess behind."

"We ahre complete opposites that way, ahren't we?" He scoffed, tossing a sleek bottle Edward's way.

Edward opened it in a hurry, shaking his head, "Here we go...give a me a second to get plastered before you tear me down again Kidd. A puppy can only take so much..." Though his statement was in jest, that didn't stop the man from guzzling the rum like it was much needed water.

"Somethin' eatin' at you Kenway? You've been gazin' off into the sea more, and talkin' less."

"Shite, did you bring me here to get me drunk and watch me cry about my troubles?"

"Watching men cry is a favorite pastime. Ah wouldn't turn it down." James pulled up a seat as Edward leaned himself on the desk before them, "But, not exactly. Ah don't get much companionship...It's 'ard to find people to trust. Ah've two identities 'idden from the world, an' my life depends on them stayin' 'idden. But you Kenway, you know both. Somehow you treat me the same, an' that matters. Ah keep expectin' you to surprise me...negatively, 'cause quite a few say you will, but my gut tells me you're better than that."

Half the bottle was gone before James finished speaking, Edward wobbling a bit on his feet, but still level headed, "I'm your companion til' the end. That's no lie. You know of Caroline and treat me better for it, not worse. Not trying to be combative, just...you know, you've done it for years."

"Manly silence? Ah think Ah've done that for too long. Ah don't care who you ahre, or what's between yer legs...sometimes you need to talk. Ah figured that today may be a day you need it more than me, but I expect a fair exchange." James shifted in his seat, resting his ankle on his knee.

"Aye. It's fair. I actually do talk to Thatch a lot more than people think to be frank...but there are things I'm...unable to discuss with him," Edward took another swig from the bottle, a few drops dripping from the sides of his lips. The blonde caught some with his tongue, the rest wiped away as his fogged eyes met deep browns.

"An' what are you, unable to discuss with Thatch then?"

"No. I'm not ready to say what I've been thinking yet Kidd. I actually think I want to do this fair exchange thing right here and now. Let's be completely honest alright? I ask you a question, you ask me a question. If one of us asks a more serious question, we're then agreeing to answer a similarly sensitive question ourselves." Edward smirked, tossing the bottle to James, who took a single drink with a stiff expression.

"Fine. First, get off of mah desk before you lean on it so 'ard you break it. Second, nothin' about the Brotherhood's secrets, deal?" James asked with a pushy tone, Edward moving from the desk and chuckling.

"Deal Jim. Just no unnecessary vagaries or I quit. You first mate." The man pulled over another chair, positioning it so he would face James when he sat.

Kidd pursed his lips, taking in a slow breath, "Alright...do you really not think less of me, for being a lady?"

A warm smile emanated from Edward, "Truly I don't. I don't judge women on their own, like I don't think poorly of women, but I do think most women have a place. That place, is safe and with children, even if they don't get as much as men do out of the world. Our entitlements are payment for hard work and often risking our lives. However, you do what we do. So you deserve the respect we do, because you're one of us," he watched as Jim took another sip, trying to hide his expressions from Edward, "Okay Kidd, my turn. Why do you waste your time on me with all of this Assassin business? That's not asking about your Brotherhood...it's asking about your thinking."

"Yeah Ah caught that," Jim's head bobbed left and right for a minute, trying to come up with the proper wording, "A lot of men don't have purpose. Since you're better than those men, Ah think you deserve one. Ah think you're the type to understand our cause, even if you're bein' too blockheaded right now. True, there are other great fighters 'ere Ah could be lecturin', but our creed is about equality, an' the right to rule ourselves. With what you just said...added onto things like you 'avin' yer crew vote before you act in ways that could risk their lives...there's somethin' deeper in you. Somethin' more than a greedy pirate."

"That's not even fair!" Edward snapped defensively, "You speak highly of me Kidd, but you think I've no purpose? Just because it's not your own, and maybe not as noble, doesn't mean it isn't a purpose..."

"It wasn't yer turn to ask a question. It's mine," James eyed Edward, taking note of his defensiveness, "So, tell me more 'bout yer purpose then. What is it, exactly? 'Cause supportin' a rich lass doesn't sound very purposeful to me Kenway."

"Her father won't support us. He'll support her. If I have children with her, I either have to let them half starve, or live without me. If a father is alive and well, it's his duty to protect and teach his children. It's his duty to support them...and as I was, I couldn't support Caroline and myself, let alone a few babies."

"You still didn't answer my question. That's the face value of it, an' Ah already understood that. No, tell me why this is such a noble cause, to devote yer life to, to kill men for? Why Edward?"

Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "It's complicated."

"So our game is done, then?"

"Ugh...Fine. My parents were poor. Very poor. My father wasn't the best, but he tried. Since my father worked hard, he needed enough food to fuel him all day. And...since I was a growing lad who could maybe help support the family someday, I of course became the secondary priority for my mother. So she would cook with what little we could get, and then...give me her share. If we had soup, she'd just make the broth extra thin, and drink only that. She'd give the meat and vegetables to us. I was, too young to pay attention to it at first. Then I noticed her get much thinner than us...but she'd only cry if there wasn't enough for me. Eventually she'd just...quietly sob, but no tears would come out. She got very sick when I was nine, and I started to cook and clean. I gave her my share. That wasn't enough by then..." Edward finished, and then cleared his throat, blinking a bit before swallowing hard.

James leaned forward, offering the bottle to the blonde who waved his hand at it, "Ah'm sorry that 'appened to you Edward. Ah know words don't fix the past. Ah'm sorry that I judged yer actions as well. That's...certainly somethin' to drive a person."

"I do sometimes mourn the men I kill, or at least what they left behind. I wonder, did they have a wife at home? A child now starving because of me? An old mother, crying because she outlived her son? But, if I thought on that more, I think I'd be dead." Edward rested his elbow on the arm of the chair, his cheek then leaning on his fist, "My turn..." Now saddened blue eyes looked at James, "Why are you an Assassin? What happened to you, to make you have your purpose?"

"Ah did tell you Ah did this since Ah was a child? Was mah mother's idea. Since Ah was a bastard, an' she 'ad no boys since my lil' brother passed, she wanted me to serve that purpose. She also didn't want me to suffer like she did. A child out of wedlock is so common, but she was torn down for it. Shamed...not allowed to do meaningful work 'cause she was a lass...Life seemed much better for me than 'er. It didn't seem fair. An' then to see those men who shamed 'er were also stifled. As you know, even if you're not a slave, yer prospects aren't very good. Sometimes slaves even get it better than some men and women who're free, if they're lucky. Ah was twelve when Ah started sailing. Fifteen when Ah learned of the Assassins. They spoke mah language. It gave the injustices Ah witnessed a meaning; they could push me forward, and make me do good. If Ah could turn my bad into good, then Ah could have control over it all."

"You didn't stammer over that at all Kidd..." Edward stated quietly, a bit surprised due to the quiet nature of James. He certainly expected there would be a need to prod the other.

"Ah told you Kenway, equal. Ah'll give you what you give me."

"Doubt you can give me exactly what I can give you..."

"Yeah? Ah can give you better," Kidd blurted, turning her head enough that her black bangs hid her cheek, "So what...'ave you been so stuck on lately? Exactly what were you thinkin' 'bout when you looked into the sunset earlier?"

"Hmm, I thought you'd just forget about that. I shouldn't underestimate your ability to find absolutely everything I could ever not want to talk about..."


	3. My Turn

"Ah'm waitin' Kenway," James said with smugness as he felt that he had dodged the moment of flirtation that had caused his cheeks to redden and his heart to skip. Now was not the time to give in to Edward's charms. Now was the time to learn about him, but keeping him from having the upper hand felt more difficult after each question exchanged.

"I was thinking...I was thinking that Caroline probably won't take me back. I was thinking that every day out here makes it harder for me to imagine a life back home. And then I feel horrible, because I made vows, and then I feel worse because I know she doesn't care about those vows anymore...I know that I cannot do this forever, so I just tell everyone I won't. But part of me wishes I could, if only for how good the company is," Edward's lips pursed when he finished, the man a bit more stiff. Kidd nodded slowly, realizing the blonde was putting his defenses up.

"You're a good man. She'll take you back Edward."

"Why? Because you would?" He asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Caught off guard, James tried to speak, but for a second no sound came out. Then when Edward chuckled openly, Kidd shook his head, lowering it a bit, "Ah guess..." he said in a somber tone.

That silenced Edward's laugh, the man leaning forward, both elbows resting on his knees. He looked to James from the tops of his eyes, "Caroline, is not like you. Caroline is stupid and spoiled."

"Then why care about 'er?" James asked with exasperation, staring sternly.

"Ah ah ah, it's my turn to ask a question." Edward cleared his throat, scooting his chair closer so their faces were a foot apart, "Tell me about your first time. Who? When? ...How?"

"EDWARD!" James snapped, her eyes ablaze as she lifted her arm to backhand the tipsy blonde. Edward caught her wrist, the smaller pirate trying to pry herself free with her left hand, "We're fuckin' done 'ere..."

"Come now Mary," Edward whispered, a smile of amusement still playing on his face, "If you answer...you can ask me something just as invasive."

James turned her head, pondering as her bang kept her from his view. A few deep breaths escaped her lips before words could follow, "Ah 'aven't..."

"You're...a virgin?" He asked, his grip on her wrist loosening, but his fingers still wrapped. It was then that he noticed how petite her wrists were, and how much smaller her hands were than his.

"Fuck. Yes. You 'appy Kenway?!" James turned back, eyes sharp and mouth tense, "Not so easy when you gotta hide yer fuckin' bits. Never said it was fun."

"Wow..." He breathed, blue eyes now glued to James' frame. She wanted to say it made her skin crawl, but instead it was like moths were dancing in her stomach, her face rosy, and her brown eyes unable to hide and look away any longer.

"My turn again...Kenway," she whispered in a slightly softer voice, her hands feeling shaky, one still supported by Edward's, "Why do you flirt with me? You did it before you even knew..." James tried to look down, though instead her gaze was drawn to Edward's hand, "It don't make sense."

"Mary..." he breathed, "It does make sense."

"You don't even flirt with Anne really," she murmured, her voice cracking as her face squirmed in confusion and embarrassment. Why did he make her feel like such a girl? Why did it thrill her?

Edward carefully lowered James' hand, releasing it onto her lap, his hand then resting on her knee, "I flirted with you before I knew your real name, because I thought you were...pretty amazing."

"An' now?" She tried to fight the chills running up and down her thigh at the touch of his hand to her knee, trying to keep her composure, "Tits make me more special? Ah didn't think you fancied men Kenway. Quit lyin', and quit...quit butterin' me up to bed me. Ah can see that's all you're thinkin' 'bout now."

"You don't actually think that lowly of me. I don't lie to get what I want in that regard, but nice attempt at pushing me away. " his fingers gripped her knee, his other hand gently grasping her chin and tilting her head so he could look her in the eyes, "I never exactly cared what anyone had under their clothes. I've been with men. Even...not so feminine ones. But no Kidd...I did not like you more because I discovered you were hiding ladies' parts. I liked you more because it's...It is so much more impressive that you are who you are, knowing you're a woman. Women simply are not like you."

James' jaw felt a little slick in Edward's hand, her lips half parted, eyes half lidded. The voices of resistance were growing silent, drowned out by the blood pumping in her ears. Their eyes locked, and remained that way, Edward's soft smile making Mary melt in her seat, "...Edward."

"Do you, want me to kiss you?" He asked calmly, his voice like butter to James' delicate senses.

Brown hues opened a bit wider, anticipation making them gleam, "Ye-yes..."


	4. Pause

Edward slid to the edge of his seat, the candlelight giving his skin a glow. His calloused hand moved from her chin, cupping her cheek. The warmth of her cheeks caused his lips to slightly curl as he leaned in, his own steel blues lidded.

James was frozen, her stomach in knots, heart beating so rapidly that her chest ached. It was a feeling she thought she would get out of experiencing, something she thought a man could never feel. However, Edward too felt his body betraying him. His hand quivered on her knee, his eyes visibly fogged, lost in browns that seemed so open to him then.

The blonde leaned in; his lips barely grazing James', a soft whimper escaping the women, making her blush deepen. Unable to take it anymore, Edward pressed his lips to the ones he'd pined for all night, his hand keeping her face firmly in place. James reached for the hand on her knee, gripping it with desperation as her lids fell shut.

Her other hand reached blindly for a moment, until it felt the leather covering Edward's chest. Shaky breaths puffed out of her nose as their lips pressed warmly together, her hand inching under his leathers, the cloth beneath unable to hide his pounding heart.

Deep but quiet sounds of pleasure died in Edward's chest as their lips moved slowly against one another, his tongue soon surprising her. The tip traced the edge of her lips, chills running down the woman's spine as it curved for Edward. She couldn't help but gasp, some part of her cursing herself, most of her too enthralled to care.

An alabaster hand moved cautiously up James' thigh, but it wasn't cautious enough. James grasped Edward's wrist, the man frozen as James pulled an inch away from their kiss. "Ah still...'ave question for you Kenway...an' it's mah turn..." James could not disguise his panting, though through conscious effort he soon began to calm down.

Edward's face was flush, his steel blues looking James up and down, "Can this...can it wait? Come on Kidd..." The man got his wrist free from Kidd's grasp, the other falling from James' cheek as disappointment pulled on Edward's face.

"Ah think talkin' is easier...before the act...then after. Ah'd ask if Ah was wrong 'bout that, but Ah know you'd count that as a question..." James blushed lightly, but found himself not caring, his eyes searching for a positive expression on the blonde.

"Aye...but Kidd..." Edward looked down at himself, a smirk immediately coming to James' lips as he too looked down, "That's a pain you'll never know!" Edward exclaimed, half chuckling as his own attempt to make light of the situation.

"Kenway, don't let anyone know this. It's a well-kept secret..." James leaned in, Edward following suit, a brow quirked, "But it hurts women too," Kidd whispered, a snicker escaping him.

"Good to know Kidd. Now, here's a fact for you..." Edward whispered as well, his brows up, "I can make us both feel...much...better." James shoved Edward back, sighing and shrugging his shoulders.

"Keep that shit up, and mah legs will stay closed. No flirtin' out of answerin' questions. Believe me or not Kenway, Ah didn't bring you here to make those clothes tighter; they already don't fit you." At that, Edward rolled his eyes, and then smiled, gesturing with his hand for James to continue, "What was, yer first time like?" The question sounded unsure, James' femininity again peeking out with eyes focused on Edward for an answer.

"That memory...is not one that should worry you. It won't give you any insight on how it'd be with us Kidd..." Edward said with a serious tone, his eyes darting away from James.

"Ah don't want insight for mahself. Ah want it for insight on you. If Ah'm gonna give you...that, you'll give me something just as private. An' don't you lie Kenway; Ah'm not beyond unmanning you still." James remarked, his voice still betraying him, but his eyes as hard as ever.

"Well you certainly scared someone away," Edward said, eyes again on his own crotch, "Guess there's still woman in you yet, eh Kidd?" A nervous chuckle escaped the tipsy blonde, James folding his arms and tapping his foot, clearly unamused.

"Aye Edward. An' when Ah shove mah fist in yer ass, there'll be a woman in you too."

"Kidd. Enough with the threats, or it'll stop workin' alright? Cocks are strange, timid creatures, that only come out when they feel safe," He looked to the ceiling, then to the floor, finding a floorboard that would serve for something to look at while he exposed more of his past, "My father wasn't the best I said? Well...he decided I was a man at eleven. He also decided that I had to bed a woman, in order to be a man. So...he bought a night with a hooker for me, and locked me in the room with her."

"Go on," Kidd murmurred, understanding on her face.

"...Figured that wouldn't be enough," he took a deep breath, exhaling in defeat, "She talked to me for a while first. I was of course really nervous, but curiosity and my body got the better of me. She...did all the work. It didn't last very long heh..." Edward laughed, his nerves again getting the better of him.

"Did you...did you cry Kenway?" Kidd feigned a sad face and then laughed warmly, Edward slapping James' leg, shaking his head as he grinned.

"Fuck you Kidd! Last I checked, it was my turn, and I'm stopping our game right there..." The blonde continued to laugh, his eyes fixated on his friend's.

"Ohhh come on...it just got fun!"

"Oh James, it's been fun for quite a while..." Edward winked at him, his grin so wide it was almost painful as he watched the blush return before him.

"True..." James said, standing up and offering a hand, "But that kind of fun will 'ave to wait." Edward grimaced, taking the hand and standing, trying not to show his disappointment, "Tomorrow, when everyone's asleep, sneak in 'ere alright?"

"Tomorrow, after the party then?"

"That's right. Everyone will be passed out on the sand, drunk as lords. Ah'll leave early, and you come later. Make sure no one notices you leave."

"You do realize, I'll be pretty drunk when I get here...?"

Kidd gripped Kenway's hand in a firm handshake, looking up at the man with a coy smirk, "Just don't be too drunk. Ah want you, at full sail."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing, sharing, reblogging, commenting, etc. I have this fanfiction posted on multiple sites so it can be seen by anyone craving Kiddway. I love this pairing to bits myself, if you can't tell. :P

I want to make sure you know a few things; one being that this takes place after Edward has learned that Kidd is biologically female, meaning that they've been friends for a few years by then. Also, there are of course spoilers, but I will be attempting to rewrite a few things that did happen.  
I'd also like to clear the air here, and say that my Edward is pansexual. That means he likes people, regardless of sex or gender. He may have preferences, and he may know how to function in society without letting the world know this about him, but he does like boys sometimes, and would have liked Kidd just as much if Kidd were male, female, trans of any kind, intersexed, or even a eunuch. In their time however, there's no term for this (I think, heh).  
Do recall however, that in this time, women simply did not have rights. They were really never seen in pants, and pretending to be a man was a big deal. For a man to have feelings for such a woman would be...queer. Edward is a man of equality however, from the start. The fact that he defends Adewale from his oldest friends tells you he is not a man defined by his time, nor by what others think. He never outs Kidd, or demeans Kidd. Her death is what shook him to his core. Her view of him is what changes his mind about the Assassins, which shows that her views mattered greatly to him, and that he considers her a moral superior.  
James is so fantastic in that she can be either gender on call, blend in when needed. She treats society like a plaything. In the game, it seems like she's a crossdresser, out of convenience, and enjoyment. Historically, it sounds more like Mary was trans, or at least bigendered. Sorry to inform some of you, but all of the above makes this a "not so straight" fanfiction. I plan on my story incorporating some other people being gay, having sex, hating, loving, mourning, ya know, things that actually happen in real life, outside of the safe vacuum of most people's perception.  
Take that as a promise, and a warning. I'm taking time out of my day to write this, and it's to portray what I feel should have/could have happened. So I'll make it really clear, in case it hasn't been before: I am not writing this to appease anyone, especially not straight people who are put off by seeing/hearing anything that doesn't mirror them exactly. You have 95% of the world creating things designed for you. There's no reason for me to do it as well. (This is in reference to a review where someone frowned on my story for just having Edward SAY he'd be okay with Kidd being a guy.)  
So...yeah, I think they're both great people. I think Ubisoft did a fantastic job. And since I don't have to worry about sales, I'm picking up where I feel they left off. Doing what I think they should have covered...in a dream game maybe right? That is fanfiction, after all.


	5. CrissCross

James Kidd kept his inward thoughts off of his face as he walked across the beach, drunken hollering and jubilant laughter letting him know exactly where the party was taking place.

"This…is just shameful," Hornigold muttered, tilting his mug back to drown out the absurdity.

"That doesn't stop you from showing up every year," Edward chided, raising his glass so Anne would come with a pitcher of beer.

"Yeah Ben!" Thatch exclaimed, then belching beside Edward, "'Ave some fuckin' fun. Yer not higher than no one!"

James stopped a few paces behind Edward and Thatch, Hornigold seated facing them, and therefore able to see Kidd's expression, "Jim, you're ashamed too? I don't blame you," Ben started, nodding at the smaller pirate.

"FUCK YOU!" blew out of Thatch's red lips, Edward chuckling as he turned to greet James.

"Hey Kidd!"

"Kenway," James said, "An' no, Ah don't think it's somethin' to be ashamed of. Not on its own."

"I agree. Thatch does look cute in his wench dress," added Edward, his boot kicking a seat nearby to alert Kidd to its location.

"Makes one wonder," James spoke as he moved to the seat, trying to keep his eyes off of Edward, "Why the idiot keeps makin' bets with you Kenway…?"

"Because he's a fool," Hornigold said with an accusing tone, quirking a brow at Thatch, who wrapped his arms around Edward's, drunkenly wobbling in his seat. "He doesn't look like a woman. He looks like he ate one."

"Yer a…yer the…oooh," Thatch tried to retort, but forgot what he was saying just as he almost teetered off of his seat. Edward hooked his arm around the two gripping his, and pulled the man back, "Ben is…is somethin' bad! Not me!'

Just then, Anne sashayed over, an empty glass hooked in one finger while she carried four pitchers of beer. She tilted her body awkwardly beside James so she could lower everything in her hands to the table. Then she smiled at the brunette, moving his glass to him, and pouring, "So glad you showed Jim!"

"Aye, thought Ah'd see how bad Thatch looks this year," James chuckled lightly, Thatch grumbling in his seat, but too excited by the new booze to offer any further disapproval. "Who did yer makeup Thatch?"

"K-Kenway," Thatch blurted, Hornigold shaking his head as he moved his empty glass toward Anne.

Anne very consciously bent over to pour Hornigold's glass, a small snort escaping James as he noticed. Then she leaned over James to pour for Thatch and Edward, her half exposed chest pressing against James' shoulder.

"Where's Jack?" James asked, a smirk on his face as he looked to Anne, the woman just straightening herself.

"Who?" She said, puckering her lips unnecessarily as she said the word, then winking at James before taking the empty pitcher and one full one, leaving the other two for them. As she left, she swayed her hips, the redhead hoping Kidd was looking.

"Why…why you so good…with them ladies Kidd? Yer not even a man…yet…an' scrawny…how?" Thatch asked, trying to form thoughts, but losing them too quickly.

"Ah know how they think," Kidd said, folding his arms.

"Do you have any tips…?" Ben asked quietly, a hint of shame in his voice.

"Aye," James replied, "They don't like beards."

"Well…fuuuuck…" Thatch said into Edward's shoulder, the blonde almost fully supporting his friend.

"Women like my beard," Edward retorted, a smug smirk tugging at his lips.

James shook his head, "It's not that they don't like all of them…more so that they only like clean ones. Most aren't clean..."

"That is why I keep mine short…" the blonde said, carefully rubbing his before taking a small sip from his mug.

"Why won't you drink more?!" Thatch exploded, suddenly sitting up and shoving Edward's mug at him.

"'Cause then he couldn't fix yer makeup if it smudges, Thatch." Kidd smirked, Edward shaking his head as he took another drink to satisfy Thatch, his blue eyes watching Kidd from their corners.

"How'd you…how'd…why're you good at that Kenway?" Thatch asked as he lifted his mug and chugged the entire contents of the glass.

"Been practicing on you for too long," Edward said as Thatch turned, leaning his back on Edward.

"How many shirts did you stuff into his dress to make those lumpy tits?" Hornigold questioned, a brow quirked as Thatch wiggled in his seat.

"Two on each side!" Thatch exclaimed, "Ah'm like Anne now!" Raspy laughs bellowed from him, a few coughs following.

"Nah," came from Kidd, "Hers aren't lumpy."

"Well then…then go look at hers!" Thatch folded his arms, feigning insult before a violent belch escaped him, everyone at the table busting into laughter except for James, who instead lifted his mug and took a drink.

. . . . . . .

After two hours, the sun was fully set and James stood, picking up his mug and a few empty pitchers to put to wash. A drunken Anne tried to take them from him, already wobbly with full arms, "No Anne. Ah've got these. Headin' in for the night."

"But Jim!" Anne said with a hurt tone, "You just got 'ere!"

"Ah know Anne, Ah'm sorry."

Anne walked with James to the basin where the mugs and pitchers were being rinsed. They carefully placed them down, Anne wrapping her arms around James' neck, planting a puckered kiss on the man's lips before he could protest.

Edward and his table hollered, slamming their mugs on the table in approval, beer splashing, and pleased laughter echoing from them. Just as James pulled away with sorry eyes for Anne, Jack wobbled over, his droopy eyes glaring, "The hell?"

"Fuck ya Jack, it's a party," Anne said, James currently lost for words. She kissed Kidd's cheek, and then went back to serving. Jack lazily following her, trying to speak full sentences and failing.

Edward and James met eyes for just a second, a warm smile coming to his face as he gave a slight nod. Kidd then left toward his boat, Edward trying his hardest to not stare at his ass. Instead, Kenway took another small sip, much to Thatch's delight.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it's been a bit. My life is always very busy, but I made sure to write extra so I could put up two chapters. I won't always be able to do chapters every day/every two days, but I will be trying to do them as often as possible.

Also, my views on Mary being trans historically stem from the fact that yes, she may have been raised dressing as a man, but she continued to do it throughout her life. Trans people today are raised to dress for the gender that matches their sex. Yet they grow up and often decide that is not right for them. Mary was raised dressing as a man, but never decided that wasn't right for her. She continued to do it, seemingly most of the time. As well, being with a man doesn't have a thing to do with her gender identity. When she grew up, if her true nature was that of a woman, she would have probably given in to what was within her, but even when people discovered that she had a woman's body, she continued to live and fight as a man. Based on that, I believe she was trans, or the closest thing to being trans in that day.

In AC4 however, she made it seem like she was more often female in gender, by saying James is not her name "most days." It seems like most people are liking this interpretation. Hope you do too. :)


	6. Rendezvous

"Ah'm…prettier than any, any lady you can get Ben!"

"Insulting your mother like that…isn't kind…" Ben hiccupped, resting his head in his arms, Thatch grabbing the man's beer and chugging it; his own cup empty.

"Mah mum was…a pretty…bearded lady…weren't she…?" Thatch lazily said, his makeup smeared, and his dress half off. The shirts used as false breasts were spilling out of his falling dress, and his skirt was hiked up, the pants he wore underneath keeping him from being exposed.

"Bet she was," Anne said, a yawn making her cover her mouth as she poured.

"Ah'm, Ah'ma dance with the whores…come on Kenway!" Thatch got up, using Edward as support, the blonde still seated when Thatch then tried to pull him up, nearly falling over himself.

"I believe I'd rather watch this year," Edward said, "You're quite the sight."

Thatch wobbled over to some of the dancing women, drunken men hanging off of them. Ben kept his head in his arms, having fallen asleep where he sat. Edward stayed, enjoying the drunken antics until everyone had passed out from exhaustion.

Edward knew the sun would be rising in about two hours, but that no one else would be. After being certain there was no one awake, he slipped away, soon climbing onto James' ship.

. . . . .

"Mary…" Edward said softly, a pleased look on his face as he looked Mary up and down.

Hair down, red lips, and clean eye makeup were all things Edward did not expect, but moreover he did not expect to see her in only a tight shirt and pants; nothing hiding or masking her curves. "Edward," she whispered, sitting behind her desk, folding up some papers she had been going over.

Steel blues quickly looked over the pile of blankets and pillows on the opposite side of the room, pretending to not notice as he moved to her desk, planting his palms on it, leaning down to look more closely at the woman, "I must say, I missed you this year."

"Missed me Kenway?" Mary tilted her head, "You mean, missed mah insultin' yer behavior publicly?"

"Insulting me and others," Edward replied, Mary then standing and stepping around her desk. Edward opened his palm to her, her hand accepting his invitation. Then he pulled Mary close, one hand on her hip, the other pulling her hand so her arm would wrap around his neck.

Mary's eyes widened, the browns large and soft in appearance. Edward released her hand, cupping the back of her head, both of their eyes closing as their lips met again. Without realizing it, Mary's other arm was around Edward's neck, her lids tightly shut as their kiss became desperate. Brown locks knotted around Edward's pale fingers, both of their chests rising as their breath became ragged.

This time Mary's tongue broke the chastity of their kiss, carefully probing Edward's mouth, his own tongue meeting hers, the pink flesh dancing, and the dance eventually moving to Mary's mouth. Her spine arched, strained moans escaping her as her nails dug into Edward's leather.

Edward broke the kiss, Mary gasping and then blushing, not expecting their moment to end just then. His mouth quickly moved to her ear, nipping at the lobe, his tongue then tracing up the edge, his hot breath giving her chills, "I think you've someplace more comfortable for us Mary…" Edward whispered, his voice husky and deep.

She nodded, her arms falling from his shoulders, one hand gently grasping Edward's. He followed, Mary blowing out a few candles before making it to the other side of the large room, the woman leaving only two small flames lit. Her grip on his hand tightened when they stopped before the blankets and pillows she had laid out. Even in the dimness, Edward could admire the deep reds and dark purples of the silken pillows, the dark pelt blankets, and how carefully they had been placed for this.

Mary lowered herself onto the blankets, leaning back onto the pillows, her hand on her hip, legs half bent in front of her, "There's a toll…" she said in as serious a tone as she could muster.

"Oh?" he asked, removing his weapons and placing them on a nearby chair.

"You've got the idea Kenway…" Mary openly grinned, ignoring the heat she knew was coloring her cheeks, "Strip. Ah won't let a dandy in mah bed." A blonde brow quirked, Edward smirking for a moment before beginning to undo his belt.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Expect the next chapter in a few days. I can't make any promises on my ability to smut. I haven't written anything like this by myself; only in a back and forth roleplay with someone else.  
We shall see how horrible this ends up being...XD


End file.
